Seeing Clearly
by CSIMiamiXCriminalMinds77
Summary: So the CSI team calls the BAU team in for help, but two from the BAU do more than just help with the case. Finally two people notice they were meant to be, along with two more people joining: ).
1. Red

Horatio was the first to enter, next was Ryan, then Walter. All three stand in awe as they scanned over the room. Crimson red was dripping off of a table, into a bigger puddle on the floor. Blood splatter on the light above, made it very dim. The strong aroma of iron was enough to make anyone sick. All this blood, yet no body.

"I guess we found his work place." Walter gagged.

"H, how are we going to catch this guy? He covers his tracks remarkably well. Plus there is no body to gather evidence from!" Ryan remarked.

"Mr. Wolfe, we use what we have, and what we have is this room. So if I was you I would gather Walter an get started processing it. In the meantime I'm going to see if I can find out who owns this building." Horatio stated while walking out.

"I hate this job sometimes." Ryan breathed out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't talk like that, maybe H is just stressed out over this case." Walter defended.

"Everyone is stressed out about the case Walter. It don't matter what the situation is he is always like that with me. Almost like he is keeping me at a distance." Ryan replied.

"Well Wolfie, there is always that possibility that he keeps you away, because you might bite." Walter laughed.

"Hey Walter, guess what? Shut the hell up, and help me!"

They both started laughing. Little did they know what was yet to come.

A/N: Who's to say Ryan just might bite H, if he get's close enough. :P


	2. You're Not Gonna' Lose Me

Ryan, and Walter was finished processing the room when they was startled by a noise coming from the closet.

"Walter did you check the closet?" Ryan whispered with his gun drawn.

"Uh, I thought you did." Walter answered with a confused look.

"No, I was too busy arguing with H." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to be a smarta-

CLINK* RAT-A-TAT* Were the noises that interrupted Walter from calling his best friend an inappropriate name.

BAM!* Down came the closet door, and a person charging full force at Ryan holding a knife. Walter tried to get to his friend before the man did his worst, but failed. The 5 inch dagger plunged into Ryan's right side. Walter was too engaged into seeing if the man laying beneath him was okay, to run after the perpetrator.

"Ry, buddy, are you okay? Talk to me!" Walter begged.

"Call ambu-" Ryan tried to tell Watler, but it was too much to talk.

"Right, ambulance! Gotcha'!" Walter said holding onto Ryan for dear life.

As he was hanging up, Ryan's eyes were closing.  
"Hey, no, you gotta' stay awake. Come on, please I can't lose you to Ryan." Walter cried on Ryan's chest as he heard sirens approaching. As soon as the paramedics were visible Ryan spoke-  
"You're not gonna' lose me."

*Back at the lab  
"Walter what happen?" Horatio questioned.

"I don't know H. One minute we are packing up to leave, the next a madman is comin' at Ryan with a knife. I can't believe nobody checked the closet!" Walter said defeated.  
"Okay Walter, Ryan is in surgery now. I think he would be grateful if you went to get him a change of clothes." Horatio offered an out.

Walter sure took it.

"Yeah, I know where he keeps the spare key. See you later H, I will call you once I find out something about him." Walter started to walk away.

"Not so fast, I have to tell you something. Follow me." Horatio walked toward his office.

"I knew there was something up." Walter muttered.

"What?" Horatio asked, but obviously knew what was said.

"Nothin'.'' Walter quickly replied.

"Walter, I would like you to meet the BAU, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Jason Gideon, David Rossi, and they're Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia." Horatio introduced everyone, pointing at the computer saying the last name.

Walter looked at each person, taking it all in the finally spoke,-  
"FBI?" He questioned, looking at Horatio in disbelief.

A/N: So you will get to know more about the murders in the next chapter, and what's going on. Also in this story Emily, and Gideon are still on the show. This story is just getting started.


	3. His Name Is Dr Spencer Reid

*Mhh, where am I?

Ryan thought, fluttering his eyes to adjust to the lighting.

"Hey man you're awake!" Walter exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, thirsty." Ryan pointed at the cup of water on the table.

"Only sips." Walter said helping Ryan drink the liquid.

"Ahh, thanks. So you thought you was going to lose me huh?" Ryan smirked.

"You want me to leave you in this place don't you?" Walter laughed.

"For all things holy, no. So did we get any thing from the evidence we gathered?" Ryan questioned.

"Here you get shot, and is still worried about work. To answer your question, yes, yes we did. The blood samples we took belonged to 5 different females. The only one we got a match with was Kiara Thompson. Also H called in a little help." Walter finished looking anywhere, but Ryan.

"Help? What do you mean help?" Ryan's voice breaking.

Moments of silence pass.

"Dammit Walter answer me!" Ryan attempted to throw a pillow at Walter, but failed.

"Okay, okay. He called in the BAU? Said that maybe if we get a better understanding of the suspects behavior, it will be easier to catch him." Walter admitted.

"Great all we need is then sticking they're nose where it don't belong." Ryan snorted.

"Give then a chance Ry, I think you may like them, especially a certain one." Walter pushed.

"Wow, you really are like a teddy bear. Give into anybody." Ryan shook his head. "So who is the certain one?" Ryan eyed Walter.

"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid." Putting emphasis on the doctor part.

"What makes you think him, and I will be friends?" Ryan raised a eyebrow.

"Well, I think you will be more than friends." Walter laughed at Ryan's jaw drop. "You both have OCD, very thorough, and you both have brown hair." Walter smiled.

"Okay! First of all, brown hair, really Walter? Second of all, more than friends!?" Ryan paled.

"Would you calm down, I know you're gay, and that's okay!" Walter said will all seriousness.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Ryan asked out of breathe.

"See, I kind of thought you was, now by you're reaction, I know I'm correct." Walter said full of himself.

"Walter.." Ryan lowered his voice.

"What?" Walter said like a child getting caught in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Please don't te-

A voice from the door way interrupted.

"Mr. Wolfe we are going to check some things, and see if you are able to take a shower. You up for a shower?" The nurse questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. Would you happen to know when I can get out here?" Ryan asked with hope.

"If all goes well tonight, you may be released tomorrow. After we run a couple of tests of course." The nurse replied leaving to gather materials to get Ryan ready to shower.

"Great." Ryan said sarcastically.

"You need to rest, don't be in such a rush." Walter commented.

"Walter, leave me alone." Ryan stated. "Thanks for coming, more than what most people did." Ryan looked at his hands.

"No need to thank me. You know you always have your back. That is if I can get across the room in time." Walter sighed.

"Hey, this is not you're fault." Ryan stated.

"Sure don't seem that way. I'm going to start working out, you watch and see." Walter said nodding his head.

"Ugh Walter, you don't need to workout. So no more talking about this is you're fault, because it wasn't."

Before Walter could reply the nurse came back in-  
"Okay, the chair is in the shower for you. I will explain everything once we get in there." She spoke pushing the wheel chair closer to Ryan's bedside.

"We?" Ryan questioned with wide eyes.


	4. Dangerous

"So what do we know?" Aaron questioned both teams.

He was in charge since Horatio was checking on something.

"We know that the unsub has killed, or very badly injured 5 woman, and one of the women is named Kiara Thompson. He also don't care to make a mess while doing it. We also know that he is good at covering his tracks." Morgan spoke out.

"What don't we know?" Hotch ordered.

"How he get's his victims, and how he kills them. We also don't know the location to where he disposes of the body." Eric said tensely.

Hotch was about to speak again when the genius took his turn.

"Where is the rest of they're team?" Spencer asked curiously.

"They're boss is checking on something. You met him before, you know this." Hotch glared at him.

"No Hotch, there is supposed to be nine people on the team, including the boss, and medical examiner. Where is the other person? Because Walter said he had to go out for a bit." Spencer asked.

"Nobody told them?" Frank asked

"Told us what?" Hotch demanded.

Moments of silenced passed, then a happy looking Walter walked in.

"How is he? Did you tell him we was going to come visit, but we got caught up here?" Calleigh asked in her serious tone.

"He is okay, he may even get out tomorrow, if his tests come back good. He was concerened about getting back here, and solving the case. I told him he needed to rest, but he obviously wasn't listening. Also, no I didn't tell him that you were going to visit. Sorry I forgot." Walter said apologetically.

"Always like Ryan to want to get back to work." Jesse shook his head.

"I'm glad he is okay." Natalia commented.

"Who is Ryan, and what happen to him?" Rossi joined in.

"I thought all the team was here, it's not good to talk about the case without everyone here." JJ remarked.

"I agree." Gideon glanced at Walter waiting for him to speak.

"Well, umm. You see Ryan, and I was at the crime scene. We was about to leave when we heard a knocking noise in the closet. Next thing I know Ryan is on the floor pouring the blood, and a person in a black jacket running in the oppisite direction." Walter rushed.

"So the killer attacked him?" Emily asked, confused.

"That's what we believe." Horatio stated from the doorway. "How is Mr. Wolfe?"

"He is doing better." Walter sighed.

"So we can mark the unsub as dangerous now." Morgan sipped his coffee.

"I hope he gets better soon. I would like to meet him." Spencer addmitted, which made Walter smile from ear to ear.

"He may be able to help, maybe he saw his face. At this point his height is helpful." Aaron closed the file.

"Let's call it a night, and get a fresh start tomorrow. Hopefully Mr. Wolfe will be out of the hospital, and can give us something useful." Horatio sighed. "Aaron can I speak with you in my office?" Horatio asked.

"Sure." Hotch answered.

The both of the teams called it a night, said they're goodbyes, and went they're seperate ways. All except for two bosses.

A/N: If you see any mistakes feel free to correct me, or if you have any tips. Thanks!:-)


	5. Following H's Orders

"Walter! I get into the wheelchair myself, thank you very much!" Ryan yelled.

"You got anything to make him nicer?" Walter questioned the nurse that walked in, she shook her head.

"Sign here, here, and your ready to go." The nurse instructed.

Handing the papers back to the nurse Ryan asked-

"So have they found anything new?"

"No, that's what we need you for." Walter smiled, wheeling his friend out.

"Me? I don't have anything." Ryan spoke.

"Well the other teams thinks you do, so yeah. We aren't going to start until tomorrow though, you're going home to rest." Walter said sternly.

"What! No, we are going to the lab. I have had plenty of time to rest." Ryan demanded, getting into the vehicle.

"Nope, I following H's orders. You're going home." Walter stated, shutting the door behind Ryan, he walked to his side.

"We'll see about that." Ryan muttered under his breath, and locking the doors.

*CLICK

Was all Walter heard, right before he tried to open the door.

"Wolfe! Open the door!" Walter pounded on the glass.

"Are you going to take me to the lab?" Ryan ask with a pouty face.

"If you don't let me in, I can't take you nowhere." Walter intimidated.

"I don't got a problem with that." Ryan dead stared.

At that moment Walter had the perfect idea.

"Fine, how about we call the team over to your house?" Walter negotiated.

Unlocking the door Ryan smirked-

"Now was that so difficult?"

"Shut up before I put you back in the hospital." Walter joked, then was on their way to Ryan's.

A/N:I'm sorry if the first chapter of this story seemed like a later chapter. It wasn't meant to be, but someone said they read it, and it felt like they was reading a later chapter. So if you want I can maybe change it? But everyone makes mistakes.


	6. Don't Start Calling Me Ryan Now

Chapter Text

The two teams were on they're way to Ryan's, so they went over the case once more. As they arrived Walter greeted them. They walked into the living room, to find a fidgety Ryan.

"Hey Mr. Wolfe, how are you feeling?", Horatio asked with concern.

"Yeah H, I'm fine.", Ryan wondered when he started caring.

"Good, I was worried. Now, I have with me th-"

"You have the behavioral analysist unit; yeah Walter informed me.", Ryan interrupted H.

"Okay then, well Aaron would you like to start?", H questioned.

'Did Horatio just call that man he just met by his first name? I have known his for three years, and he don't call me by my first name!', Ryan thought angrily.

"Yes, of course. Ryan I'm Aaron Hotchner, you can call me Hotch.", He said shaking Ryan's hand. "What do you remember from when you was attacked?", Hotch asked.

"Well, the person was short, medium build, almost like a... Like a woman.", Ryan's eyes shot up to look at H. "I got stabbed by a woman.", Ryan shook his head, while  
covering his face.

"Hey, it could have happened to any of us.", Spencer spoke up, while grabbing Ryan's shoulder sympathetically.

"Reid is right, it could have happened to any of us. Ryan this is Spencer Reid.", Hotch gestured toward Spencer. "Morgan is it possible for our unsub to be a woman?", Hotch asked.

"We didn't Profile the unsub as one.", Morgan replied.

"Yeah, but we can't rule it out either.", Jesse butted in.

Ryan ignored the rest of the conversation, and went back to Spencer.

"So you get called by your last name too?", Ryan slurred, his pain medicine kicking in.

He had the whole rooms attention now.

"Yeah, but I'm not bothered by it; Hotch calls everyone by their last name.", Spencer smiled.

"I wish H did that. He calls everyone by their first name, but me.", Ryan didn't mean to say all this, but his mouth wouldn't shut it.

"Ryan if me calling you by your last name bothered you, you should have came and talked to me.", H stated.

"Ehh, don't start calling me Ryan now.", Ryan said hastily.

"H, he don't know what he is saying; his pain meds are starting to work.", Walter explained.

"It's okay Walter, it's true. I'm sorry Ryan. Please continue Aaron.", H said.

"Ryan do you remeber anything else? Maybe you got a glance of her face? Try closing your eyes.", Hotch encouraged.

"She was left handed." Taking Hotch's advice, he closed his eyes. "S-She must have short hair, because I didn't see any. She was white, and that's all I can remember.", Ryan looked at Hotch.

"That's very good Ryan, you helped us very much.", Hotch patted his arm.

H's phone rung; speaking a few words, he hung up.

"We have a body.", H spoke heading for the door.

"Ry, what are you doing?", Eric asked as he watch Wolfe get up.

"Well we have a crime scene, and I want to help.", Ryan said as if it was obvious.

"Ryan you can't go, you are still injured.", H stated.

"H I can still help, I'm fi-"

"No Ryan, I'm not letting you go into the field like that.", H interrupted Ryan.

"How about after we gather the evidence, and process it; I can bring some back here for you to take a look at?", Spencer chimmed in.

"No, that's okay; you don't have to do that.", Ryan said appreciatively.

"It's not a problem, honest. I would love to.", Spencer exclaimed.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we could always use a extra pair of eyes. Trust me kid, Spencer always gets his way.", Rossi added.

"Okay, thank you Spencer.", Ryan finally said looking into Spencer's eyes.

"You're welcome, Ryan.", Spencer looked right back.

Then they was all on there way to the crime scene, except one. One that was awaiting for his chance to prove himself, and then there was the evidence.


	7. Overtime

The team had gathered all of the evidence, and was now processing it. The killer left behind a bracelet with the initials J.N. The bracelet was broken, the victim must have ripped it off during the attack. There was also DNA under the women's nail. However there wasn't a match in codas. The killer is become less precautions; which means the killer will soon mess up an be caught.

Spencer is now on his way to Ryan's with the reports, evidence logs, and pictures. Hopefully he will see something they missed.

Meanwhile back at the lab everyone has gone home, except Horatio, and Aaron. They sat on the couch cuddled together. Aaron's head on Horatio's chest. Horatio's hand in Aaron's hair. The only sound in the room was their steady breathing.

"Do you remember when we first got here, and we stayed late?", Aaron smirked.

"How could I forget; my back killed me afterwards. You know after you get so old it's harder to bang someone against a desk.", Horatio defended himself.

"Oh believe me, I know; I had to hear you complain.", Aaron laughed.

"Well you're going to hear some more if you don't hush.", Horatio remarked.

"Is that so? How about you make me hush?", Aaron looked up.

"I will.", Horatio said.

"Mmh.", Aaron moaned as his mouth was attacked.

"Do you think Spencer will get Ryan to fall for him?", Horatio asked, breaking the kiss.

"I think Spencer would be the one to fall in love with Ryan. Ryan may be hard to get without your help; he is obviously in love with you.", Aaron answered.

"I really don't think that's so. Ryan is cautions about who he dates, I didn't even know he was gay.", Horatio stated.

"Well he certainly is not straight, Horatio do you even notice how he looks at you? No, I didn't think so.", Aaron pointed out.

"Okay, well when he gets better, I will talk to him about that, IF Spencer doesn't make him talk to me first. Until then let's go to my house, I have something  
planned.", Horatio grinned.  
"Lt. Caine what do you have up your nice suit sleeve?", Aaron teased.

"You'll just have to wait an see.", Horatio kissed him, and they was out the door with Spencer and Ryan on their mind.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy with school; not that anyone missed the story that much anyway. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!


	8. I Think You're Amazing

Ryan was nervous about Spencer coming over. It wasn't like it was a date or anything, but still. Ryan thought he was cute from the start; Spencer offering to come over with evidene only made his feelings worse. Ryan had cleaned the house, took a shower, put on something stylish, and styled his hair with gel. The next thing he knew there was two knocks on his front door.

As he opened the door he was in awe at the scene in front of him. Spencer was standing there with a silk purple, button down shirt, and black skinny jeans. His hair was tucked behind his ears, and in his hand was the case file.

Ryan moved so Spencer could come inside. As Spencer entered, Ryan excused himself to get drinks. Spencer took this time to go into the living room, and get everything laid out, and ready for Ryan to examine.

Ryan returned with drinks for the both of them. When he sat down beside Spencer he couldn't help but be taken by his scent. He smelled like holister, acrombie? But Spencer didn't seem the type to shop at those kinds of stores. Ryan couldn't really tell the brand of cologne; all he knew was that he liked it, a lot.

"So where do you wanna start?", Spencer asked. "I have reports, evidence logs, and photos."

"Um, how about the reports first.", Ryan hesitated.

"Alright, some woman named Kiara Daxton called it in and said: there was a body in the alley, behind some club. When we got there we saw that she had the word 'Disgusting', carved in her arm. Also the cause of death was internal bleeding; she was beat to death Ryan.", Spencer finished up, looking at Ryan.

"There are so many things different with this scene. The killer never left the body, let alone displayed in a alley. Something must have pushed the killer over the edge, especially if the woman was beat to death. Why was the word disgusting carved in her arm?", Ryan questioned?

"We don't know yet. We also found a bracelet with initials carved into it. We know it was the killers, because after some time a woman came in reporting her sister missing. We got a description from her an realized it was the same girl in the morgue. We had her identify the body, and we got a name. Her name is Jade Wells. The name didn't match the initial's found on the bracelet.", Spencer replied.

"Hm, do you remember the club she was found behind?", Ryan thought.

"Yeah, I think it was called Club Pride. It's a gay club.", Spencer clarified.

Ryan looked at Spencer for any sign of disgust when he said 'gay'. Ryan saw none and went back to thinking.

"Maybe she was gay, along with the rest of the women that was killed, and the killer doesn't approve of they're ways.", Ryan came to the conclusion.

"That still don't give her the right to kill them, they ar- were people to.", Spencer said.

"Yeah I know.", Ryan sighed. "Wait, what if the killer was struggling with her sexuality, and she is punishing people for being something she can't be.", Ryan claimed.  
"Punishing people, the way she was punished." It dawned on Spencer. "That would explain all the crucial things that were done to the women. She was jealous, jealous they was happy being something she never could be." Spencer wrapped up.

"Maybe Jade was close to the killer, and she did something that made the killer snap. Maybe we can ask her sister tomorrow and, see if Jade knew anyone with the same initial's on the bracelet.", Ryan said tiredly.

Ryan didn't need to see any photos, he knew all he needed to know.

"Hopefully Horatio will let you come to the lab tomorrow. If you can figure out what you just did with a police report, I can't wait to see you in the field.", Spencer smiled.

Ryan blushed and said, "I didn't do anything you couldn't. Also I doubt Horatio will let me help in field; he is probably afraid I'll screw something up."

"Ah Ryan he can't possibly think that." Spencer stated. "Well if he does, he has a problem. No one else on either team figured out what you did, and they had more than a report to go by. I think that's amazing. I think you're amazing.", Spencer finished shyly.

Ryan looked into Spencer's eye once more that day, and knew. He knew he wanted Spencer. As he was about to speak when Spencer's phone went off. It was his boss telling him it was late, and they had to get up early. Ryan helped gather the papers, and took their untouched beverages in the kitchen. Ryan then walked Spencer to the door.

"Thank you Spencer, and not just for bringing over the evidence, but for what you said. Nobody has ever said such flattering things to me before.", Ryan spoke nervously, and jolted from one foot to the other.

"You have nothing to thank me for; I was just getting a new set of eyes, well more like ears for the evidene.", Spencer laughed. "As for what I said, I was only speaking the truth.", Spencer said with all seriousness. "Goodnight Ryan, see you tomorrow.", Spencer embraced Ryan, careful not to irritate his injuries.

The hug suprised him, but he found himself returning the hug.

"Goodnight Spencer, be careful.", Ryan said.

They soon parted from each other, both disappointed, but they knew it was late. Spencer went out the door, Ryan then locked the door and slid down it, taking in what he was feeling. He glanced at his watch, it read one -thirty. Ryan gathered himself off the floor to go to his room and change. Once he laid down, his mind drifted off into sort of a dreamland. A dreamland where Spencer and he was a couple, and everything he had ever dreamed of was right in front of him.

A/N: Major thanks to all that reads, and reviews! You guys inspire me to write more. Also sorry if this seems like a long chapter, I just couldn't stop myself from typing. 3


End file.
